


Take Me With You

by Morgan_Kaged



Series: Sincerely Scott McCall Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Kaged/pseuds/Morgan_Kaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had feared for Stiles’ life before, but this was different. This was right in the moment reality and Scott could barely cope. He couldn’t lose Stiles, his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother in arms. Requested by an Anonymous asker on Tumblr for Sincerely Scott McCall Week. A day late because of personal issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not get any profit from writing this; this is done for entertainment purposes only. This was written within accordance to the Copyright Act 2005. I do not own any rights or characters; ‘Teen Wolf’ does lay respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. Prompt was ambiguously given via Tumblr leaving most of the plot and all of the story line my own creation.

**Take Me With You**

**By Morgan Kaged**

**Beta: Sage Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: Scott had feared for Stiles’ life before, but this was different. This was right in the moment reality and Scott could barely cope. He couldn’t lose Stiles, his best friend, his partner in crime, his brother in arms. Requested by an Anonymous asker on Tumblr for Sincerely Scott McCall Week. A day late because of personal issues.**

**Disclaimer: I do not get any profit from writing this; this is done for entertainment purposes only. This was written within accordance to the Copyright Act 2005. I do not own any rights or characters; ‘Teen Wolf’ does lay respectfully to Jeff Davis and MTV. Prompt was ambiguously given via Tumblr leaving most of the plot and all of the story line my own creation.**  

* * *

Things had been difficult for Stiles since the Nogitsune, he knew. Stiles still woke up crying feeling the guilt of what he body had been made to do while he was helpless to stop it. In the middle of the night if they were sharing a bed Stiles would slide his hands onto his stomach where the Nogitsune stabbed him, crying and mumbling sorry. Scott knew things had not been easy for Stiles and knew they wouldn’t be easy for a long time. However Stiles stepped in gasoline ready to burn for him, Scott was determined to help Stiles and stand by Stiles in any way he could. Stiles would do it for him and then some.

He knew Stiles wasn’t to blame and that Stiles would never kill innocent people but Stiles was having a hard time believing it. Stiles did blame and resent himself no matter how much Scott tried to convince him it wasn’t his fault. Stiles talked to Malia a lot about the guilt of killing someone out of your control; Scott was jealous. He knew Stiles also needed someone who could relate to what he’s been though. Stiles also visited Oliver from time to time, he didn’t talk about the Nogitsune but they did talk. Scott wasn’t jealous; he knew Stiles needed as many friends as possible right now. Besides he had Isaac and Liam; why shouldn’t Stiles have a friend to himself? Scott just wanted Stiles to be happy. He wanted his happy, hyperactive, sarcastic friend back.

* * *

It was raining outside, pouring even. The clouds were a dark grey and showed no sign of slowing down any time soon. Scott pulled his hood over his head and made sure the groceries were secure as he put on his helmet. It was then by chance that he happened to look up and recognize a figure standing on the edge of a building. His heart hammered in his chest as he tore off his helmet and abandoned his bike and groceries. Nothing was important in that very second but Stiles. Scott raced across the road up the fire escape of the building as fast as his werewolf strength could take him.

“Stiles.” Scott called out as he reached the top. Stiles turned towards his soaking wet but showed no signs of standing away from the edge.

“I did it Scott.” Stiles said hopelessly. He’d given up and lost all hope.

“Stiles it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t do anything.” Scott told him.

“Yes I did. I may not have been in control by it was me who stabbed that sword into your stomach and twisted it.” Stiles said tears sliding down his face.

“Stiles please.” Scott pleaded.

“You don’t understand Scott....you don’t understand what it’s like. I remember everything and when I close my eyes I relive everything.” Stiles informed his best friend.

“Then tell me. Stiles just talk to me.” Scott pleaded.

“I don’t want to talk. I want it to be over.” Stiles admitted.

“Stiles I need you, you’re my best friend. Stiles we’re brothers, we’ve always been brothers.” Scott pleaded. “You can talk to me, you can tell me anything.”

“It used to talk to me you know....It would tell me how it was going to use me to kill my Dad, you, your Mom....and I couldn’t stop It. There was nothing I can do Scott. Nothing.” Stiles told him.

“Stiles he can’t hurt anyone anymore.” Scott reminded him and cautiously took a step forward. Seeing Stiles so close to the edge sent chills to his bones. That was his Stiles, his best friend, the reason he started playing lacrosse in the first place.

“But it feels like he can. I can hear his voice. I remember everything he ever said to me.” Stiles said as more tears slid down his face.

“Stiles I know....I know....but it’s going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Scott tried to reassure him.

“What if it’s not? Scott I tried to have Kira killed, I cut electricity wires and got people killed, I shot an arrow into Coach, I blew up the Sheriff’s station and killed people I had known my whole life....Scott I hurt you. How is it going to be okay?” Stiles asked.

“Stiles I know it’s hard but....you saved Malia twice, you warned us about Kira, you save d Lydia, Stiles you saved everyone. That makes it okay, Stiles you’re not the Robin to my Batman. You’ve never been the sidekick. You’re the hero. That makes it okay....Stiles I am alive because of you. Do you remember that? At the motel? You saved me Stiles, you stepped into the gasoline and took the flare and you saved me.” Scott told him; he wanted Stiles to see the Stiles he sees. To the see the Stiles that Scott loved dearly. Not the monster that Stiles was convinced he had become.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” Stiles told him; his eyes closed and more tears poured down his face.

“You won’t Stiles....it’s over now.” Scott answered him and stood another cautious step closer.

“Scott stay back!” Stiles yelled.

“Stiles please.” Scott pleaded.

“No....please no.” Stiles said.

* * *

Two deputy squad cars pulled up outside the building along with the sheriff squad car. Sheriff Stilinski got out and felt sick to his stomach when he realized who the suicide jumper was. His son.

“Oh no Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said and almost sunk to his knees. This couldn’t be happening. He’d almost lost Stiles to frontotemporal dementia and then again to the Nogitsune, he couldn’t lose Stiles to suicide. He was only just in the clear.

“Sheriff....isn’t that Stiles?” Deputy Parrish asked with dread in his voice.

“Yeah that’s my son.” Sheriff Stilinski answered.

* * *

“Hey Stiles....Stiles do you hear that? That’s your Dad down there.” Scott told him.

“I know....” Stiles trailed off.

“Don’t jump Stiles. Please don’t jump.” Scott pleaded once more.

“I don’t know how to do this anymore.” Stiles admitted again.

“Stiles....Stiles this is father....its Dad....please step away from the edge Buddy. I can help you.” Sheriff Stilinski called up though the megaphone.

“See Stiles? You have me and your Dad and please Stiles.” Scott said tears spilling down his face. He was still faced with the almost reality of Stiles jumping to his death.

“Stiles you’re not alone.” Scott said softly.

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Stiles said.

“You remember when I was first bit? How I couldn’t even go onto the lacrosse field without almost shifting? How I was worried that I wouldn’t be able to be with Allison without hurting her? How I almost hurt you more than once” Scott replied. “When that darkness was around my heart I thought I was going to lose it. I felt like a monster. I couldn’t even shift and I barely had any control.”

“But you didn’t kill anyone.” Stiles pointed out.

“Either did you, the Nogitsune did but that wasn’t you Stiles. I know you can feel it and you relive it but Stiles that was not you. You wouldn’t hurt innocent people.” Scott said.

“How do you know?” Stiles asked.

“Because I know you, you’re the same Stiles who convinced me to steal the snacks with you in kindergarten. You’re my best friend and I love you. Stiles I love you, I love Stiles who got me into trouble and I love Stiles who doesn’t stop wiggling around in his sleep.” Scott told him and walked closer and closer to Stiles until he was right next to him.

“You can’t help me.” Stiles said.

“Stiles you’re my best friend, I don’t want to go to school, go to college, have a life if it means you won’t be by my side with me the whole time. We do everything together man.” Scott told him.

“I can’t do it anymore....” Stiles mumbled and looked down at where his Dad along with his deputies were standing on the ground. Scott stood up on the edge right next to Stiles and took his hands into his, locking their fingers together.

“You’re my best friend and I need you. If you’re going to jump....then I’m jumping with you Stiles.” Scott declared firmly. He couldn’t image a world where Stiles didn’t exist, where Stiles wasn’t texting his phone every five seconds, where Stiles wasn’t ignoring his homework on Skype, where Stiles wasn’t taking photos and videos of them doing mindless things, where Stiles wasn’t there at his side. It was him and Stiles.

“Scott you can’t jump.” Stiles told him and shook his head.

“Yes I can. I’m not living in a world without my best friend.” Scott said.

“Scott I’m not worth it.” Stiles replied.

“Yes you are Stiles. You’ve always been worth everything.” Scott answered.

“Scott.” Stiles said on the verge of breaking.

“It’s okay Stiles, you’re okay.” Scott said. It was then that Stiles’ legs buckled and he broke down into tears. He cried and cried, letting all the pain wash out over him.

“Ssssssssssssssssh.” Scott mumbled as he pulled Stiles close, supporting his body with his weight. He felt Stiles curl his hands into the fabric on his hoodie and cling to him like he used to cling to his toy Tigger when he was five.

“I got you Stiles. I got you.” Scott said and held Stiles even closer and buried his head into Stiles’ shoulder.

“I don’t want to jump.” Stiles admitted though his cries. Scott couldn’t be more relived for the change of heart in his friend. Scott gently moved Stiles pulling them away from the edge.

“Let’s go see your Dad yeah?” Scott asked softly still holding his friend close to him. Stiles rubbed the back of his palm against his eyes and nodded remembering that his Dad had been called out because he was going to jump.

“Sssssssssssssh.” Scott said and helped Stiles down the fire escape.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski had been watching the scene on the rooftop unfold around him, worried out his mind that his son was going to make the jump. The son he had sworn to Claudia he would take care off.

“Sheriff I think they’re coming down.” Deputy Parrish said and nodded to the two figures climbing down the fire escape.

“Oh thank God.” Sheriff Stilinski said and ran towards the fire escape. Once Stiles had his two feet on the ground, Sheriff Stilinski couldn’t help but throw his arms around his son and hold close and tight.

“Oh thank God you’re okay Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski said.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles mumbled.

“Sssssh you don’t have to apologize Buddy.” Sheriff Stilinski said and turned towards Scott. The boy who had just saved his son’s life once more. He was glad that he knew Stiles could always count on Scott to protect him and stand by him. He’d known since the boys were small and young that they were loyal to each other but it was only recently that he realized just how loyal to each other they were. He felt reassured with all the new threats his son’s world continued that at least he would have Scott looking out for his hyperactive boy.

“Scott thank you.” Sheriff Stilinski started.

“Stiles saved me before.” Scott answered. He was okay, he didn’t need thanks for praise. The best thanks he could ever ask for was that Stiles was okay and safe now. It was going to be hard for him to recover but Stiles not jumping was a start. He could help Stiles though the rest.

“C’mon Buddy let’s get you home okay?” Sheriff Stilinski said. “And out of this rain.” He took in the soaked conditions of the boys’ clothing, while he was pretty sure Scott couldn’t get an cold-but still be uncomfortable in the wet clothes-Stiles could get a cold easily.

“Can Scott come?” Stiles asked.

“Sure he can....we can get you both into some dry clothes.” Sheriff Stilinski answered gratefully that the boys were almost the same size, Scott having slightly more muscle then Stiles. Stiles smiled and took Scott’s hand again determined not to let go for a while as Sheriff Stilinski lead them both to the squad car.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @MorganKaged  
> My Tumblr: morgankagedisthealphanow  
> My Website: morgankaged.weebly.com
> 
> Sage's Twitter: @WerekittySage  
> Sage's Tumblr: werekittysage


End file.
